Triangular Dilemma
by mindlesschaos
Summary: What happens when Ten-Ten finds Ino making out with Neji? Some sexuality and rude language. NejiXIno NejiXTen-Ten ShikamaruXIno slight ooc-ness
1. Part One

**A/N: This is the all time first fanfiction I ever wrote, I recently copied it from my quizilla account, please enjoy. . . and review.**

Triangular Dilemma

Neji stares ruefully into his mirror while contemplating his bruised cheek bone and split lip. He tries to think about other things, but the same thoughts keep playing through his head. '_I can't believe that idiot, Naruto, beat me. I hate him and his stupid shadow clones, and where the hell did he get that chakra?' _The more he thinks about this the more agitated he becomes. '_I hit all of his chakra points, after I did that he shouldn't have been able to walk, let alone fight. But. . .' _A new thought comes to mind._'The chakra he used wasn't human, nor was it the chakra of any animal I know, it's like nothing I've ever seen before.' _He pauses and looks into his mirror, but his other self says nothing.

"Oh well, at least I'll have company tonight, I may be going out with Ten-Ten, but Ino is way more experienced." He smirks at his other self, "But if I don't clean up she might not share that experience with me."

With this on his mind he grabs a fresh set of clothes and heads towards the bathroom. Slowly he unties his headband and pulls it off. Beneath the strip of cloth, his curse mark pulses an angry green. The only thing he ever hated and it was on his forehead, a constant reminder of the fact he is indentured to his own family. Unbidden thoughts bounce through his head but only one is coherent: a couple of seconds had decided his fate. Unwilling to linger on this memory, he quickly strips off the rest of his clothes and steps into the shower.

**************************************************

After Neji and Naruto's battle, Ino pushed her way out of the stands surrounding the area and started home. As she is walking, the last minutes of the fight play through her head: Neji standing over the "unconscious" Naruto, telling the prompter the fight is over, then Naruto exploding out from under Neji's feet and punching the shit out of him. As the memory fades away, Ino reaches the hotel, where she and the other people in the chunine exams are staying.

She jogs up the stairs, almost running into Kakashi.

"I'm so sorry; I'm in a hurry, gotta go." She hastily apologizes.

Ino gets to the door and starts fumbling with the lock. After what seems an eternity, the door finally gives, and opens into her overly clean room. Lying on the bed is the outfit she had set out earlier; a black miniskirt and a matching strapless top with heels. Quickly she strips off her shirt, and pausing to look in a mirror, she sighs as she catches sight of a deep gash running up her right shoulder comes into view. Shikamaru tried to heal it with some sort of shadow jutsu, but after having fought Gaara almost single handedly, he was on his last dregs of chakra and couldn't.

'_Poor Shika, cheating on him is so cruel, especially after what he did for me, but who could resist Neji?'_

Ino glances at the clock and almost screames; she is running late. She throws on the rest of her clothing, struggling briefly with the heels but she finally gets them on. She runs out of the room, travels to the third floor and flys down the hallway towards the last room on the left. Lightly she knocks on the door and gets no answer. Cautiously she opens the door and hears the sounds of someone in the shower.

'_Looks like someone's going to be surprised when he gets out of the shower!_'

**************************************************

Nejisteps out of the shower with steam swirling all around him. He finds a towel and begins vigorously rubbing his hair with it. After it is some what dry, he ties his headband around his forehead, hiding the hideous mark beneath it. Then toweling off the rest of himself, he locates the rest of his clothes and gets dressed; nothing fancy, a pair of shorts and a shirt. Grabbing a comb, he attacks the snarls in his hair and finally, after it is dry and perfectly straight he opens the bathroom door and freezes. Sitting, or rather laying in a most provocative pose on his bed, is Ino. She slowly sit ups and throws her hair over one shoulder.

"Hi Neji, surprised you didn't I." Ino grins broadly, "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come here?"

"I-oh-um, hi Ino, I wasn't expecting you so soon, but I'm glad you came. Sorry you had to wait, but Naruto beat the shit out of me, and I had to clean up."

"Oh, its okay., I figured as much." Ino stands up and walks over to Neji with an expectant gleam in her eyes. "But one thing has been bugging me all day; how are we going to start the evening? I had some ideas but . . ."

Neji stops her in mid-sentence with a small kiss, or what he had intended to be, but Ino on the other hand replied a little more eagerly than he had first thought. They break apart with both of them looking somewhat flushed. That doesn't last long, Ino pulls him in for a longer more passionate kiss, and soon Neji has her backed up against a wall. But unknown to them are the two strangers watching from the door.

**************************************************

Ten-Ten had seen the battle, but as soon as it was over she went to train for her battle the next day, and it just so happened that she and Shikamaru were sharing the course that day. After an hour of training with each other, she makes the suggestion that they go to Neji's room to tell him how well he did on the exam. Shikamaru is well impressed with Neji's performance so he readily agrees.

After they cool down, they go and check into the hotel and make their way up to Neji's room. Just as they are about to knock, the muffled sounds within keep them from doing so. Instead they cautiously creep in and shut the door. The lights are dimmed and the outline of two people against the wall catch their attention. One is Neji, and the other to Shikamaru's shock, Ino.

Shikamaru had never felt such betrayal, after almost dying to protect her; she goes off and cheats on him.

_  
'What a drag, I almost died for her; I gave her my last bit of chakra just so _she_ would live. How could she?'_Shikamaru's thoughts are clearly reflected on his face, so when Ino looks past Neji's shoulder and sees him she begins to freak out.

"Oh my God, Sh-Sh-Shikamaru!" Ino wails.

"What Ino, I thought you were o.k. with this." Comes Neji's startled Ino's expression, he turns around and freezes. Standing in the door way is Ten-Ten and Shikamaru; both with looks of disgust on their faces.

Seeing Neji with another person makes Ten-Ten snap. "You bitch, you stupid, god damned bitch." Her face is white with rage as she storms across the room.

Neji seeing a chance to escape, lets go of Ino and bolts for the door, only to be stopped by Shikamaru. Shikamaru, usually calm and subdued, is pissed.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" He yells. The shadows in the room flow to his bidding and trap Neji, making it impossible for him to move. "Why," Shikamaru asks, "Why? You had Ten-Ten, so why did you go off and try to take Ino? I've never done anything to you, so it couldn't be revenge. I happen to know you have the self control of a saint, so how could any one or anything seduce you to such a low down disgrace." Shikamaru rants. "I used to idle you for your self control, but if this is the true you, not even a rabid dog would look up to you."

Shikamaru takes in a breath and exhales slowly. "Just answer me this, why?"

**************************************************

Ino tries to pick herself off the floor, but Ten-Ten's foot is planted firmly on her chest. "You have Shikamaru, every girl would kill for him, but no, you have to go off and cheat on him with your best friend's boyfriend." Ten-Ten kicks Inoin the ribs, "Oh yeah, him saving your life means nothing to you. He almost died for you, he gave you the all he had and all you did was throw that in his face and chase after an almost complete stranger. I know Neji's self control, so how did you get him to agree? Hm? Mind possession jutsu?"

"No," Ino wails, "He came to me saying that he wanted me in his bed, not you." Ino looks up with her eyes pleading for the forgiveness she wouldn't get.

"Stop lying you bitch, he would never do that to me, I know you're lying! Tell the truth." Ten-Ten kicks her in the ribs, producing a satisfying crunch. Ino rolls over and coughs up blood.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I used mind destruction jutsu, and replaced his memories with the ones I wanted him to know. But if I wanted to be cruel I could make him go crazy and die. . . like this!" Ino screams, while making the sign of the horse. Across the room Neji falls, eyes blank, and blood showing at the corners of his mouth.

"Neji!" Ten-Ten screams, as her whole world seemed to collapse and her heart shatters into a million pieces. "Noooooooo!"

**************************************************

**Okay, the next will be out soon, please review!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Part Two

**A/N: Okay, this is the sequel to my story A Triangular Dilemma, and I hope it turns out good, please pardon the ooc-ness, this is as I previously stated my very first fanfict!!! Now, I present to you, the conclusion to A Triangular Dilemma.**

* * *

Just to clue you in. Tenten and Shikamaru crashed Neji's steamy get together with Ino. Ino knowing she was defeated, killed Neji and ran off.

Tenten's life crashes around her, the only thing that matters is the limp body on the floor. Screaming in rage, she whirls around in order to kill the stupid bitch that murdered her only friend and lover, but where the killer once lay, only a blood spot remains. Screaming in anguish, she runs across the room and grabs one of Neji's hands in a futile attempt to find a pulse; when she doesn't, Tenten throws herself on the ground next to him and cries brokenly. A hesitant hand lights upon her shoulder and Shikamaru's voice follows.

"Tenten, I know you loved him, but if you don't give up on his body and chase Ino down, you may not have another chance at revenge." He pauses for a moment, "But do this one thing for me, make it quick and painless, don't torture her." Shikamaru sighs and looked out the window. "Go! Or her track will be lost."

Tenten looks up with blurry eyes and gives Shikamaru a quizzical look. "Bu-" He places one finger on her lips. "Go! Just go! She could be anywhere now. I'll stay here while you're gone, I'll see what I can do for. . ." He sighs, "Neji."He looks down and Tenten still sits motionless on the floor. "Tenten go!"

Tenten sighs heavily, and heaves herself off the floor. "Shika, I-I-I'm s-sorry, I'm-might not b-be able to k-keep that promise. Dammit, she killed Neji! "With her vision blurring, Tenten packs her gear, including all of Neji's kunai and shuriken. She carefully steps around Neji's body, bends down and closes his once beautiful violet eyes. Channeling her anger into speed, Ten-Ten runs out the door in hot pursuit of Ino.

* * *

Shikamaru slumps against a wall, and lets a single tear slide down his cheek, not for Neji, but for encouragement to Ten-Ten had signed Ino's death warrant. '_What a drag, I saved her, almost died for that beauty queen, and she goes off to screw Neji_.' The thought sends him back a few weeks earlier, during the second chunine exam.

His squad was searching in the forest of death for a matching earth scroll, when they happened upon Gaara, the deadliest person in the exam. Ino had blundered into the clearing where Gaara had just killed three people, and started to freak out. Gaara only a hundred yards away heard her and knocked her unconscious. Choji, already weakened with a sprained foot, called out and was just as quickly disposed of. Shikamaru quickly used shadow possession jutsu and caught Gaara. Hours passed and finally Gaara collapsed from the strain of trying to escape. Shikamaru, in no better condition revived Choji, and with the last dregs of his chakra, that done he collapsed alongside Gaara.

A sound in the hall out side the door knocks Shikamaru out of his thoughts. Making the sign for shadow possession jutsu he waits cautiously. The door creaks open and in steps Kakashi.

Kakashi takes one look at Neji and bends down, placing a hand on on the pale lifeless face. Making the sign of the horse, he begins to mutter under his breath. Opening his eyes, the jonine looks up at Shikamau and says, "He's not dead."

* * *

Ino had run north towards a hidden cave next to the river. When she finally reaches the cave, she sits down to begin tending to her wounds. First she tears off a strip of her shirt and binds her broken ribs with it. Then she grabs some sand from the bank and rubs it into her wounds as an antiseptic. With that done she quickly rinses off, and drinks some water. Placing her hand on the ground she extends a few tendrils of chakra and starts cussing under her breath_. _

_'Damn that bitch is too close, I've got to go, if I don't my mission won't be completed, and I'll die!' _Ino quickly banks the fire and runs out of the cave, cautiously retracing her steps to the river. Then taking a deep breath, she plunges into the cold swirling waters.

* * *

Tenten catches Ino's trail few miles out of town and then follows it to a cave next to a river. Once there she looks around the cave, finding signs of a recent departure. On the floor lay a ripped shred of cloth, and the fire had been banked rather sloppily. Running out of the cave, Tenten tries resuming the trail, after a few minutes, she notices the steps closer to the water are deeper than those farther back_. 'Smart, she backtracked the jumped into the water. To bad, she should have know that its not hard to hide ones passage in the water_.' Tenten glances down the river and sights a dark form farther down the bank. "Gotcha! Ino! Get your ass over here and fight you bitch!You will die at my hands!"

* * *

Kakashi bends over Neji. "Release!" Neji gasps, rolling over and coughing up blood.

"Neji, you're alive! But how? I checked all of his vital signs, its not possible!" Shikamaru stammers uncontrolably.

"Calm your self Shikamaru, it is genjutsu. And a very powerful one at that."

"Genjutsu, Ino only knows the posession jutsu!"

"Who said anything about Ino, this is the work of a jonine level ninja, no mere genine could do this, besides its got Kabuto's chakra laced through it."

"K-Kabuto, but Tenten is chasing who she thinks is Ino, not Kabuto!"

"W-We must go after her." Neji says weakly, "She can die! Our fates are joined together, should she die, I to would die and vice versa."

* * *

Ino hears Tenten behind her, and stops_. 'Hehehe! Little fishy took the bait. To kill her is to kill Neji_!'

Tenten calculates the distance between her and Ino and throws a barrage of shuriken at her. Ino deftly dodges to the left and lets loose a barrage of her own. Tenten jumps up and releases two scrolls from her pocket and throws them in the air. Spinning around she draws weapons from the characters on the papers and begins to throw them at Ino. When she stops Ino stands in a circle of weapons unscathed.

"Hey little girl thats not going to work, want to know why? Ino makse the sign of the dragon and flickers into. . . Kabuto.

_'Kabuto? B-but how, it was, but now, oh no what do I do?!  
_

"Hehe little fishy, you're going to die!" Kabuto says maliciously. Holding his hands above his head they begain to glow blue, "One touch and you're dead!" He looks up, but Tenten has vanished.

Hiding in the tree's behind Kabuto, Tenten suddenly lunges at him. Just as he turns around, hands still glowing.

* * *

Neji had fully regained conciousness and is now rummaging through his things. "Dammit, she took all my weapons, I have nothing left!"

Kakashi looks at him and Shikamaru as they prepare to track Tenten down. "You won't catch up to her. She's long gone."

"Shut up, I have to help!" Neji yelles.

Kakashi lays a hand on his shoulder and points behind him "That wont be necessary,"

"To hell it won't! She needs my. . . "

Standing in the open doorway is Tenten, and propped on her shoulder lay the unconcious form of Ino. Ten-Ten looks up at Neji, and begins to cry. Neji looks puzzled until she speaks.

"I almost di-didn't win, K-kabuto had an extreamly powerful jutsu and I suprised him, stabbing his heart. Just as he died he told me where to find Ino. When I found her,she was bleeding to death, and she said that if she," Tenten sniffs, "If she died to tell Shikamaru that she loves him. What I didn't know was that Kabuto had been faking death, and just as he went to stab me, Ino spun us around and took the blade, giving Kabuto time to run off."

Shikamaru looks at Tenten, then at Ino. Kakashi, noticing his worry, takes Ino and begins to treat her wounds.

Neji runs up to Tenten and kisses her passionatly. "Destiny has saved you my love."

Shikamaru leans over Ino with tears coursing down his face. "Will she live?"

A cold hand touches his and he hears Ino's faint voice "I think I will." Shikamaru looks into her eyes, and smiles a faint pain relieved smile. Then sitting up, he turns to tell people of the miraculous new, but they are gone.

Down the hallwayNeji turns to Tenten, "By the way, he has byakugon."

Ten-Ten stops, confused as to who he is referring to. "Who?"

Neji closed his eyes, "Why our son of course!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, once again, this is my very first fanfiction. Even though i'm the one who wrote it, I still get teary when I read the part where it seems like Neji died, where Ino takes the knife for Tenten, and of course where Neji tells Tenten about their son. I hope you liked it. Please review, heck if you've already reviewed, review again!!!**

**A quick note, debilicious, if you hadn't of reviewed it would have taken a few weeks for me to post again!!!**


End file.
